


We were Young

by carriejack03



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Ryuzo is tempted.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Ryuzo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	We were Young

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a warm up to return to writing after a month without doing it. Of course I've chosen my current obsession Ghost of Tsushima because why not, this fandom needs more fics anyway.  
> I present porn to you.

Ryuzo felt nostalgic.

He didn’t really know what came to him, but while watching Jin savouring the cheap sake he had offered him, something sparkled into Ryuzo. It was strange, the sudden rush that made him curl his toes and twisted his guts, but it was also his wake-up call, one that told him that if he didn’t act now, he would forever regret it.

Jin didn’t notice Ryuzo stepping closer, the idiot kept his bad habit to lower his guard around him, but that worked best for Ryuzo. His callouses fingers wrapped around Jin’s wrist, his palm stroking the various scars that had blossomed on his skin during the years they hadn’t seen each other.

“Ryuzo?” Jin asked confused, the spark of innocence in his voice hadn’t changed, Ryuzo wouldn’t be surprised if he found out Jin hadn’t still touched a woman, even after everything they had experimented together. “What’s wrong?”

Ryuzo didn’t answer, he waited until Jin’s dark eyes followed the curve of his face and met with his hard stare. Jin had surely forgotten many things, but not  _ this _ , not how Ryuzo called for his attention when they were alone at night, their hands fumbling with each other’s body not knowing exactly what they were doing.

They really were young and stupid.

Now they weren’t young anymore.

Jin’s cup dropped from his finger just as Ryuzo leaned his head forward, capturing Jin’s lips in a passionate kiss. His hands moved up to keep Jin’s head straight, not wanting the other to pull away. Even if it was just for a moment, Ryuzo wanted to have this, he wouldn’t allow the other to run away from him.

“Ryuz-” Jin tried to speak, his eyes squinting conflicted, but Ryuzo didn’t want to know what Jin had to say. He held his head harder, his nails digging in Jin’s scalp almost painfully while his fingers enjoyed the feeling of Jin’s soft hair caressing his rough skin.

Ryuzo’s warm tongue lapped Jin’s bottom lip, begging for an access. Ryuzo didn’t know if it was for instinct or pity, but Jin gave up with a small whine and opened his mouth just enough for Ryuzo to deepen the kiss like he desperately wanted to. It felt like he had been thrown back into the past. Jin's familiar taste, a mixture of blood and sake that still clung to his tired tongue, felt like coming home after years of travelling. It made Ryuzo not wanting to let him go, never again.

"Jin…" Ryuzo held him harder, his hands caressing Jin's tanned neck. His fingers teased the hem of his kimono and gradually moved lower, brushing on the folds the clothes naturally did over his muscular body.

Jin grunted when Ryuzo's hands finally reached between his legs, pushing the soft material to the side to stroke the loose fundoshi that barely climbed around his hips. Jin shuddered, he pulled his head away and casted his tired eyes down, where Ryuzo's palm was firmly stroking his dick.

"Ryuzo… I don't think this is a good ide-" Ryuzo silenced him with a hard kiss on those pouty, bruised lips. Ryuzo could feel the guilty knot in his throat, he knew that if it was up to Jin, he would have never kept going, but Ryuzo was desperate and  _ very _ stubborn.

"Jin." His gruff voice tickled Jin's ear, his tongue lapped the sensitive lobe in front of him. "Let me do this." He didn't say  _ please _ , but it was heavily implied from the meek tone he was using.

And Jin could never fight against that voice.

"Ryuzo…" Jin's warm fingers sticky with sake rubbed the skin of Ryuzo's neck, forcing the other man to raise his eyes to look at him clearly. "I have to ride Nobu tomorrow."

Ryuzo snorted and had to use all of his strength not to immediately burst out laughing. Jin sounded so serious, like his life depended on it. It was honestly so adorable Ryuzo found himself to be speechless for few seconds.

"I'm serious, Ryuzo." Jin was obviously annoyed by Ryuzo barely containing his giggles, but he sounded as threatening as a small kitten.

"I know you are." Ryuzo coughed trying to muffle the giggles that almost escaped from his trembling lips. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you until you can't sit properly for days, even if I have to admit the thought is really tempting."

"Must you be so crude? Don't you have any shame at all?" Jin sounded defeated, but he didn't fail to let out a nice moan when Ryuzo's hand tightened around his crotch.

"You seem to like the thought of me fucking you brainless, this little guy between your legs hasn't stopped twitching once." Ryuzo could feel the stickness of Jin's precome starting to wet the cloth, making it cling to the man's dick like a second skin.

"It's not little-  _ ah- _ " Jin pushed a fist in front of his mouth to muffle his moans. Heat had blossomed on his cheeks and trailed to the tip of his ears. Sweat was gathering on his forehead, falling down from the tip of his nose on the tatami under them. It wasn't the first time Ryuzo had initiated something like this between them, but Jin never failed to behave like a virgin in their honeymoon. It was rather entertaining to watch, it never grew old.

"Let's not dwell on what is big or what is little." Ryuzo chuckled, pressing his forehead against Jin's. "Let me hear you."

Finally, he moved the fundoshi out of the way and took Jin's leaking dick between his long fingers. Ryuzo had been kidding before, Jin wasn't little in any way, if he was honest he had a really nice dick, of a healthy pink colour with an impressive thickness that couldn't be hidden by the Bush of pubic hairs Jin kept growing around the base. Of course Ryuzo would never praise Jin's dick aloud, but it was certainly a nice sight to admire in his mind.

"You're really excited, Jin, have you missed me so much?" Ryuzo chuckled, brushing his rough fingers on the red head that was hidden beneath a thick layer of foreskin. He peeled the skin back and used a nail to tease the small hole that oozed pre-cum, watching with satisfaction how a large drop of cum dribbled down the length and disappeared behind the curve of his testicles.

"I-I-" Jin shuddered violently in his arms, his hips jerked forward in search of more of Ryuzo's touch. His nails were digging painfully in Ryuzo's neck, scratching the skin until they drew blood, but the pain only made Jin seem even more desperate. "Of course I-I missed you…  _ ah _ !"

Ryuzo stopped for a moment. He hadn't expected those words. No, this was Jin, of course he would say sappy shit in a moment like this with the most serious tone he could muster between moans. It made Ryuzo's heart ache.

"You're the only one in the world who would miss me." Ryuzo said with a spark of bitterness in his tone. Jin's eyes fluttered open, his mouth curled ready to disagree, but Ryuzo was quick to flick his dick to silence him.

"Let's not ruin the mood and argue like old ladies, shall we?" Ryuzo kissed him gently, returning to his usual uncaring tone. He used the palm of his hand to stroke Jin firmly, feeling the skin tremble at the touch. Pre-cum was rolling down between his fingers and, with each pump of Ryuzo gave the other, a delicious moan fell from Jin's lips. Ryuzo could smell the excitement in the air, it made him rock hard in his kimono and it was getting hard to ignore it.

"R-Ryuzo… c-cum… cumming…!" Jin tried to warn him, his eyes brimming with unwashed tears while Ryuzo kept touching his sensitive flesh. His limbs trembled as he held on Ryuzo like a child, his face deepening in the crook of the other's neck to hide the embarrassing expression he was displaying.

Ryuzo didn't even have the time to joke about it that he felt Jin's hips jerk forward and a spurt of cum suddenly erupted from the pinkish head, before more followed. Jin took a shuddering breath while he enjoyed the few seconds his orgasm lasted, feeling the pleasure wash over him like a blessing.

Ryuzo hummed, accompanying him with slow strokes to make it last as long as he could. He casted his eyes down, watching how that clear substance clinged to his fingers. Jin's cum was sticky and thick, thankfully it didn't fall on any clothes or it would have been a disaster to wash.

"Feeling better?" Ryuzo asked after seconds of complete silence, using his clean hand to pat Jin's back.

"Yes… thank you." Jin's voice was small, he was still dizzy in pleasure, but he managed to pull away enough to stare at Ryuzo. It was then he noticed how much Jin looked exhausted, heavy black bags were clinging under his eyes. After everything that had happened, Ryuzo wasn't surprised that Jin hadn't been able to sleep well or any at all.

"Come on, big boy, time for bed." Ryuzo smiled at him, pointing the inviting blankets that were staring at them on the other side of the room.

"Wait… what about you?" Jin asked, biting his lip as he casted his eyes down to the obvious erection that was straining Ryuzo's kimono.

"I'll take care of it myself, now I've gotten my own personal oil too." Ryuzo showed Jin the hand covered in cum and chuckled when he saw how the other's face morphed in one of disgust. "So, go to bed,  _ ghost _ . Don't worry about me."

Jin opened his mouth to argue, but exhaustion prevailed and he decided that it wasn't worth it. He crawled towards the bed, giving Ryuzo a nice view of his perky ass while he moved and fell like a dead fish on the blankets. He barely had the time to find a position that wouldn't give him cramps in the morning that he was already asleep with soft snores coming out his parted mouth.

Ryuzo chuckled. He felt the urge to stand and tuck Jin's blankets but he quickly discarded the thought. No, they weren't lovers, he needed to draw the line of their relationship otherwise he would think they were something they weren't.

His casted his eyes up to look at the laughing moon that stared down at him, amused by the mess that was Ryuzo's life. He gritted his teeth and looked at his hand still covered with cum. It stared back at him accusingly, like he had done a grave sin he would never be able to atone for. Not that he gave a shit about it.

Ryuzo lowered his head, his tongue lolling down to taste Jin's awful cum, swallowing it not matter how thick it felt.

If only they were young again, maybe this wouldn't be so complicated. But now it was too late to regret the past, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I hope I get to write more for this fandom, I really fell in love with the characters!
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter


End file.
